


Applesauce the Hero!

by Anonymous



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Hannibal (TV), Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Big Damn Wedding, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Food is Distracting, Food is People, It Fucking Rhymes, Light Angst, Multi, No Actual Food Involved, No Incest, Or People, Super Spy Shenanigans, a human who will remain nameless gets punched in the face, animals rescuing humans, applesauce & winston brotp for life, applesauce has the best bluesteel you've ever seen, applesauce/winston subtext but they just love each other as bros!!!, but whose the father??!!, femmefatal!Perdita, girlfriend-who-must-be-kept-in-the-dark-for-her-own-safety!Lady, light fluff, light lights, lighter than air, no icky femslash, no lumberjacks, no one dies and no one gets eaten, one of them is pregnant, overprotective!Winston, probably, secretlybadass!Applesauce, sensitive portrayal of anxiety, spoilers for the surprise catwalk-off in the middle of the massive fight scene!, warning for some light spy-type violence!, you make me feel like i can fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applesauce saved everyone! Now what???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce the Hero!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> hope you like it! please comment and kudos!

Applesauce saved everyone because he was secretly a deep cover superspy! He protected all his fellow dogs and also his human's human i guess but that's less important. And then he married both his lovers Lady and Perdita because he was a world-saving spy and he's allowed to do that. Winston was Best ManDog, because he is the best.

everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

~the end!~


End file.
